Star Wars: Into the past
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Luke Skywalker is sent into the past to aid his father in becoming Darth Vader to stop some renegade Jedi Time Keepers. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Out of the past

(This story is rated M for Mature. Star Wars Episodes I-VI is copyrighted 1977-2006 Lucasfilm Ltd)

Chapter 1: Time lost

_Tatooine: _Luke Skywalker stared at the twin suns wondering how he got here. He was recently on the Capital planet of Coruscant 3 standard hours ago. Now for some reason, when he woke up from his nap, he was no longer at the Jedi Training camp at the grounds of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but found himself back home on Tatooine. He looked at the position of the twin suns and realized it was getting close to evening time, according to his chronometer. He then heard it. The voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his teacher as well as the teacher of his father, Anakin Skywalker, who later became the Sith Lord Darth Vader.

"_Luke, You have been choosen to go back in time to stop a particular kind of Jedi from disrupting the time line. The one life they have chosen to alter is that of your father, Anakin. They seek to make him the servant of Palpatine much sooner than Time recorded. You must stop them, but do not reveal yourself as the son of Skywalker. Here you will meet new friends as well as some old Enemies. But be warned: Anakin is just a boy but he is strong in the Force. You will also meet me, in this time. Hurry! Find Anakin's mother. Help her until Qui-Gon and I show up,"_ Spoke the disembodied voice of his mentor. Luke stared at the town up ahead. Mos Espa. It was similar to Mos Eisley where he, Obi-Wan, His brother-in-law Han Solo and Chewbacca had fled from stormtroopers back when the Empire was after Leia.

He sighed wondering how he would find his father in this era. He removed his lightsaber as it was darker than it was a few minutes ago.

"What do I do now?" He said to himself. He remembered reading about the Jedi Time devision on Denab IV. This particular set of Jedi had been in existence since before the rise of the Empire and dated back some 5000 years before the Old Republic stood. They had escaped the Jedi Purge that Vader and his Emperor had started. Now he would be able to witness those events first hand. He then sensed it. A disturbance in the Force. He did not return the sense, but he was attuned to it for the first time.

"Do you need help, Young man?" Spoke a Toydarian, a native of Tatooine that he didn't know.

"Yes, I'm looking for a boy named Anakin Skywalker. Do you know where he is?" Luke asked as he quickly hid his lightsaber.

The Toydarian rubbed his double chin and pointed down the street to a junk dealer shop.

"Why don't thee check Watto's shop. Me Thinks ye can find who thee are looking for there, eh?" The toydarian said chuckling before flying off. Luke sighed then walked toward destiny…His father's destiny.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars: Out of The Past

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Star Wars is copyrighted 1977-2006 Lucasfilm Ltd & 20th Century Fox Studios)_

_Chapter 2: Qui-Gon senses Luke_

_**Trade Federation Control Ship**_: The Two ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor walked into the room while they waited for the Chairman of the Trade Federation to see them. They had been secretly dispatched by the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic to try to negotiate with the Trade Federation leaders to end the blockade of the small planet of Naboo. They removed the hoods of their Jedi outer robes. The Younger Jedi spoke first to his partner who was actually his master. He smiled at his master but then looked seriously as he felt two different disturbances in the Force. Both located far away, but He couldn't pinpoint where either disturbance was.

"I have a very bad Feeling," Obi-Wan Kenobi, the younger man said to his master. Qui-Gon Jinn, his master merely smiled at his padawan learner and smiled.

"I don't sense anything," He replied allowing his own Force abilities to reach out. Unknown to Obi-Wan, his master was not only a Jedi Master but also a member of the secretive Jedi Time division, but a member who did not agree with the other members of the division to disrupt the Space Time Continuum and to alter people's particular destinies, whatever those destines be. He then sensed it. Or rather, He sensed Him. The one He sensed was the Emissary of Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Future. He stared away from his student and just smiled

"It's not about the mission, master it's something else. Elusive, evil and menacing," Obi-Wan said glancing at his master to see if Qui-Gon sensed what he sensed. But the older man didn't look at him, just stared straight ahead.

"Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your anxieties in the here & now where they belong," Qui-Gon said staring outside the window reaching out with the Force to sense the other Jedi's location.

"How do you think The Trade Federation will handle the Chancellor's demands?" Obi-Wan asked the older Jedi.

"These Federation types are cowards. The Negotiations will be short," Qui-Gon said with a slight smile on his face.

Tatooine-Luke stared at the little boy who would become his father.

"What does thee want?" Spoke the Toydarian that flew in.

"I'm a Jedi seeking refuge from my brothers. I was told to come here," Luke said lying and attempting to Force Manipulate the Toydarian, but he remembered reading somewhere that Force tricks didn't work on them. The 9-year-old boy, Anakin Skywalker just stared at the young looking Luke Skywalker not realizing Luke was his son.

"What's your name?" Anakin asked the black clad Jedi. Luke thought to himself, _Han wouldn't mind if I borrowed his name, _and he said, "Han Solo. What's Yours?" Luke said, knowing full well whom the boy was.

"My Name is Anakin," The boy said, with anger flaring in his eyes. Anger not directed at the young man before him, but at his situation as a slave.

"Thee can't stay here, but maybe my slave can help thee, eh?" Watto the Toydarian said glancing at Anakin.

"I'll have to ask my mom if you can stay with us," The boy said staring at Luke with some sense of honor and loyalty from the young man who was his future son. Luke smiled at him.

"Thank you," He said bowing at both the toydarian and his slave, wondering why the Jedi Time division would want to make Anakin become Darth Vader sooner than time recorded…

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars: Into the Past

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Star Wars is copyrighted 1977-2005 LucasFilm Ltd & 20th Century Fox.)_

Chapter 3: Luke meets his mother 

Luke stared at the hovel that Anakin Skywalker lived in. The landing party that was prophesied by his former Mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi had arrived. It was comprised of a Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, Obi-Wan's Master, Qui-Gon Jinn and R2-D2, an astromech droid and his mother Padme Amadala. He had sought refuge with the boy who was his father, Anakin Skywalker who would later become Darth Vader. Luke had been chosen by Obi-Wan to be sent back in time to make sure Anakin became Darth Vader as history recorded it. Luke had accessed the Jedi Holocrons before going on this mission. He had found them in the Jedi Temple, which had been destroyed many years prior to the defeat of Emperor Palpatine's Sith Empire by the Rebellion to restore the Old Republic simply known as the Rebel Alliance. He knew his wife, the Former Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade was worried about her, but his own Force Perceptions could not reach through the Space-Time continuum to tell her he was fine. Their own child, named after Luke's Father was strong in the Force and was learning from Jacin Solo, a newly christened Jedi Master. The new Sith Lord that was in his own time was his sister's other son Anakin Solo, also named after Luke and Leia's true Father. Soon the 18-year-old Jedi Knight would be ready to take on the Sith Lord who simply called himself Lord Solo. Luke had been trying, before his mission to persuade the boy to come back to the light side of the Force, but to no avail. Now Luke was trapped in the past to prevent a team of Jedi's who were known as the Jedi Time Keepers from turning Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One from being Darth Vader sooner. Luke barely talked to Padme, but he found her attractive, but remembered that this was his mother, his biological mother, not like his Aunt Beru, who had been killed on Tatooine years ago before he made his decision to follow in his Father's foot steps. Luke had taken the name of his Friend Han Solo and used it to hide himself and his identity in this time.

"Who are you really?" Padme asked him, as she grabbed his hand. The girl had disguised herself as a simple handmaiden to protect herself from her enemies, which were currently the CIS, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which had blockaded her home planet of Naboo. She had scanned Jedi records shortly after Luke had joined them, and could find no record of "Master Han Solo" on the Jedi Temple record list.

"So Many Questions, so little time. They will reveal themselves in time," Spoke Qui-Gon Jinn from behind the woman. Luke turned away from the girl as she felt Anakin tug on her to have the girl come look at the Protocol droid he had made for his mother. The boy and the girl left, and Luke let out a sigh of Relief.

"Thank you My Master," Luke said. Qui-Gon just smiled. "Master Skywalker, it's not a problem. You mustn't reveal yourself to Anakin or Padme. Or else the very people you are here to stop will accelerate their plans," The Jedi Master. Shmi Skywalker, the Mother of Anakin walked out of the Kitchen area.

"Did you call me, Qui-Gon?" She asked. He shook his head no. Luke smiled at the Jedi Master.

"Let's go outside and talk, Qui-Gon," Luke said casually. The two Masters walked outside.

"Luke, I am a member of the Jedi Time Keepers and it was I who asked Obi-Wan Kenobi to appear before you to send you here. I was aware of your presence, but I did not tell Obi-Wan nor your mother nor Anakin. You must not let them know who you are, because the Skywalker line is in danger as we know it," Qui-Gon said as the two Jedi faced each other. Qui-Gon sniffed the air.

"I think we'd better get in doors. A Sandstorm is coming," He said. Padme stared at Luke again as the two Jedi came in.

"Where were you two?" She asked, eyeing Luke. Qui-Gon smiled.

"Master Solo needed to talk with me about something important about my padawan," Qui-Gon lied.

"Who are you really? I've searched the Jedi Archives and found no Jedi Master with that name," Padme said.

"As My Master said, the questions you seek will reveal themselves in time," Luke said calmly. Padme then heard the protocol droid C-3PO come out.

"Welcome Masters. I am C3PO, Human-Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?" 3PO said. Luke Chuckled at the fact that the protocol droid that was formerly his was not yet complete.

"We don't need anything right now, Thank you," Luke said. Qui-Gon whispered in his ear,

"Your mother has feelings for you. Stretch out with your feelings and you will sense it," Qui-Gon said.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Luke whispered back.

_To Be Continued.._


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars: Into the Past

(_This Story is rated M for Mature. Star Wars is copyrighted 1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd.)_

_Chapter 4: Luke faces Count Dooku_

Luke stared at the files located in the Jedi Archives. He had been asked by Obi-Wan to find a planet. The Planet was Kamino, a planet where lived some cloners. 10 years had passed since Luke met young Anakin Skywalker who was instrumental in defending the planet of Naboo from the Trade Federation, and Palpatine had become Chancellor of the Republic. Now Luke was very quickly discovering he was in an era the New Republic had called, as had the Empire, known as "The Clone Wars". He saw a figure move from the Jedi Archives the figure moved with Jedi speed. He got up from the Computer terminal and began pursuing the figure that was consumed by the dark side of the Force. Luke remembered when he fought Vader on the second Death Star how the Dark Side filled him quickly when his father had threatened to convert Leia to the dark side. But He renounced the Dark Side's seductive powers and strength and nearly died at the hands of the Emperor had Vader not turned on his master. He saw the elder man who had an elegant beard and mustache in a goatee and wore the elegant clothing of a Count but still looked very much like a Jedi. Luke removed his lightsaber.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked. The older man smiled at Luke and ignited his own lightsaber. The blade that emitted from the weapon's hilt was a Crimson blade. The same blade he constructed when he was the student of the resurrected Emperor Palpatine 6 years prior. It had taken Leia and her children to bring him back from the Dark Side to the light side. He had convinced the Emperor to surrender and in return he would rule a much smaller Empire in exchange for freedom for his crimes against the Old Republic. The old man had agreed and the New Republic and the Empire lived at peace. But this was years before. Luke had been careful not to meet Palpatine who would sense his presence in the Force and possibly reveal him to Anakin or possibly Padme.

"I have come in the name of justice to retrieve some files for my master. Who are you, Master Jedi?" Dooku asked raising his lightsaber.

"A master more powerful than you is. What is your name?" Luke asked as he also raised his lightsaber in defense. The Sith Lord raised his lightsaber and attacked.

"My name is of no concern to you, boy. What I have done I have done for the Republic. The Jedi are corrupt and I have done to begin their downfall. What is your name boy?" Dooku asked.

"I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master. That is all you need to know. You weld the blade similar to the one my father once used. Are you sith?" Luke asked as he easily blocked the attack.

"The Answer would surprise you boy?" Dooku said as he then flipped out of attack meant to cause the count to be disarmed.

"I know who your master is. Palpatine of Naboo?" Luke said. Dooku simply smiled.

"He has a Sith name which is Darth Sideous. You would be wise not to interfere in his plans Skywalker," The Count said as he then threw Force Lightning toward Luke. Luke raised his lightsaber to allow the energy blade to absorb the attack. With that, Dooku was gone. Luke then heard the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan said. Luke then deactivated his blade.

"Master, there are files taken from the Jedi Archives. The planet you asked me to find is not in the archives. I know the Sith who took them," Luke said. Obi-Wan then stared at Luke then sensing who Luke was in the Force.

"You're the chosen One's son. The Son of my Padawan. How can you be here in the past?" Obi-Wan asked.

"All Your answers will be answered in time, Obi-Wan," Luke said as he saw Mace Windu come up behind them.

"Skywalker your secret is safe with us, but we must not let Anakin know who you are, or else the Time Keepers will accelerate their plans," Mace said. Luke merely stared in surprise.

"You know of the Order of the Time Keepers?" Luke said. The Dark skinned Kouran merely nodded.

"Yes. They are assigned to make sure history is accurate. Obi-Wan is to be appointed soon to their ranks," Mace said.

"Where is Master Yoda?" Luke asked. He then saw Anakin approach. He nodded to the man who was his father.

"Masters I heard a commotion here. I sensed the dark side as well. Is everything all right?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I had just given Master Solo his first assignment. You are to go with Master Solo to see Chancellor Palpatine to inform him of the turn of events here in the Council chambers. Then go to Kamino at once," Obi-Wan said. Mace shook his head no.

"Master Obi-Wan I'd like you to go to Kamino to investigate the planet at once. Master Solo and Anakin will be fine," Mace said. Obi-Wan stared at Luke then bowed before Master Windu then went off.

"A moment with you, Master Solo," Mace said as the two Jedi started walking. Anakin bowed before both Luke and Mace before going to get a Jedi Starfighter ready.

"You must not reveal to Anakin who you are. If you do, then Palpatine and his Time Keepers will accelerate their plans, Be wary of your father," Mace said. Luke nodded. He knew what must come.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars: Into The past

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Star Wars is copyrighted 1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd)_

_Chapter 5: Trials and Tribulations_

_**Bakura-**_ It was 6 months into what historians would call "The Clone Wars" where the Grand Army of the Republic would fight the droid armies of the Trade Federation. Luke had heard of Anakin's loss of his mother due to Padme telling him. She had also expressed to him her concerns when he had slaughtered an entire village of Tuskan Raiders. Even the children of that village did not survive the onslaught of Anakin's blade. Luke had not been at the burial site of his Mother Shmi Skywalker, which was near the Lars Homestead. Luke instead had been on Coruscant investigating the Jedi Time Keepers and their history. It had appeared their history had begun shortly after the end of the Sith war ended some 2500 years ago before the Old Republic had been started, he discovered. Now he was on a planet on the outer rim of the Republic establishing a link between Bakura and an alien who had risen up quickly among the CIS ranks. An individual who called himself General Grivious. But so far since the planet was not officially a part of the Jedi Archives nor the galactic senate had not officially recognized the planet of Colonists, Luke was forced to discover the truth. He had not to long ago meet Supreme Chancellor Palpatine who fortunately for Luke did not betray him to Anakin, but had sent the two Jedi on a fact-finding mission. Luke stared at the Jedi Padawan who was both his greatest enemy and his Father. The man who would become Darth Vader.

"Master Solo, is something troubling you?" Anakin asked Luke. Luke smiled sadly. He missed his wife and sister and brother in law Han Solo.

"I miss someone important in my life, My Padawan. I was sent here by my master to discover what Count Dooku is up to and his involvement with the Jedi Time Keepers and all the more I miss my family," Luke finally said.

"All Jedi are removed from their families at a young age are they not? If you weren't how did you become a Jedi Master and still kept relations with your family?" Anakin said as they walked in the cool of the evening preparing to leave the planet to report back their findings to the Jedi Council.

"I was trained at a much older age than any Normal Jedi. I knew my family. My Father was believed to have been killed by a Sith Lord, and my aunt and uncle were killed by.. Terrorists who didn't like the government. My sister and my wife I miss terribly," Luke finally admitted.

"I thought Jedi weren't allowed to love," Anakin said thoughtfully. Luke smiled a dark smile.

"We're allowed to love but not develop attachment to those that we love and care for, Anakin. I love my wife very much, but I do not cling to her but when the Force calls her, I will let her go. Remember what Master Yoda said, attachment is a form of greed and greed is a part of the Dark Side. You must learn to let things go. And people. Like Padme for instance," Luke said. They both then sensed it. The dark power that was so similar to the light side of the Force. It whispered their names calling them to the dark side of their emotions. Anger, hate, revenge. But it was centered around a person. That person was Count Dooku. They sensed his dark side abilities as he was fleeing Bakura.

"Master Solo, do you sense what I sense?" Anakin asked his son. Luke merely nodded. The Hunt was on…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars: Into the past

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Star Wars is copyrighted 1977-2006 Lucasfilm Ltd and 20__th__ Century Fox)_

_Chapter 6 Anakin discovers Luke's identity_

_Coruscant: Night time_-Luke Skywalker stared at the office of the _Supreme Chancellor_ Palpatine as he had requested Luke and Anakin Skywalker to give him an update on the search for both General Grievious and Count Dooku. Luke remembered the office as it was in the future when Leia, his sister held the title of Council President shortly after the New Republic was formed about 10 years ago. He himself had never been there, but had seen holo scans of it via the Holonet.

"How goes the search?" Palpatine said as he walked behind his chair and stared outside the window.

"It goes well sir. We think we've found him and are in the process of narrowing our search for Dooku. The General is another story," Anakin said as he merely stared at his friend. His mentor, and the man who would become Emperor. It was through bribery, deception and political maneuvering that allowed Palpatine to become Chancellor and retain the title even after his term of office which was supposed to be for 4 years was in it's 10th year.

"Good. Now I have some interesting news for the both of you. Sit down," Palpatine said gesturing to the two chairs in front of him.

"What is it, sir?" Anakin said. Luke sat down; his mechanical hand brushing against his lightsaber that was designed very similar to the one given to him by Obi-Wan Kenobi years ago shortly after Artoo-Detoo and C3P0 came into his life with a message from his twin sister.

"You've heard of the time keepers division within the Jedi temple correct?" Palpatine asked both of them.

"The Time Keepers are but a legend but according to that legend they send an agent to either correct an individual person's life or interfere with it," Anakin said.

"They are real, my friend and one of their agents is with us right now," Palpatine said. Anakin turned to Luke who got up.

"What is your name? Your real name? And why can't I sense you in the Force?" Anakin said igniting his lightsaber and holding it in an attack position. Luke ignited his but did not raise it.

"My name is Luke Skywalker. I am the son of Anakin Skywalker and I was sent here at the request of one of the timekeepers to prevent them from tampering with the life of one individual who is my father. Anakin Skywalker. They hope to undo history and make Anakin become a Sith a lot quicker to dethrone you Chancellor. I'm here to make sure history takes place as it should," Luke said.

"I have a son. Wait a minute! Did you say I would join the Order of the Sith Lords? I'm a Jedi," Anakin said, momentarily confused.

"You are the most powerful Jedi on the Council, Father and yet one of the time Keepers wants to corrupt you a lot sooner than is recorded. In the future you will join forces with the Sith Lord known as Lord Sidious and become Darth Vader with the help of your master Obi-Wan Kenobi who is also my mentor, my teacher in the ways of the Force as well." Luke said.

"If you are my son, prove it," Anakin said, as he lunged at Luke. Luke began to use his lightsaber in a defensive manner and then called upon the Force to move a vase filled with flowers to distract the Jedi Knight.

"I am the Son of Skywalker. Surely you must sense it," Luke said as he continued to block and parry his father's attacks.

"But I have no wife," Anakin lied.

"Does the name Padme Amadala of Naboo ring a bell? I know you've been seeing a lot of her. She is your wife, after you were secretly married back on Naboo shortly after the Clone Wars had begun 2 ½ years ago," Luke said. Both men lowered their weapons.

"How do you know this?" Anakin asked. Luke smiled.

"The Jedi Archives are intact in the era that I come from. They give a complete historical background in the lives of both the Republic and the Jedi Order. History records your marriage, because the Naboo holy man who did your wedding left a history marker in the Jedi Archives a year ago. The mastermind behind the time keepers intervention is Count Dooku. He figures if he can alter time to get you to become Darth Vader he'll use you against Lord Sidious and crown himself Chancellor." Luke said.

"Then go find and destroy Count Dooku for the sake of both the Jedi & Sith Orders and for the sake of the Republic. For the Jedi Order so that it can continue until history records it's downfall and the Sith Order because Dooku will destroy it if Anakin becomes Vader a lot sooner than history records. Go and find him. With two Skywalkers on it there should be no problem. But you must keep your identities secret even from the Jedi Council. If they knew what you were doing, a chain reaction would start that could cause history to change irrecovably forever," Palpatine said. In a flash the two Jedi who were both Father & Son were gone,

_To be Continued.._


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars: Into The Past

(This story is rated M for mature. Star Wars is copyrighted 1977-2006 LucasFilm Ltd & 20th Century Fox)

Chapter 7: Anakin kills Count Dooku, part 1

A Year had passed since the meeting between Luke & Anakin Skywalker and the Chancellor. Now the two Jedi's were hunting down the emissary of the timekeepers, Count Dooku to end his meddling in Anakin Skywalker's life. Anakin had continuously asked Luke about his life as Darth Vader, but Luke declined to answer due to the fact that it would change history if he did. For now, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin and Luke were dispatched from Coruscant to above the planet after the CIS forces had stormed the capital planet to capture Chancellor Palpatine. The three Jedi were in their Jedi Starfighters, and Anakin had just locked on to General Grievous ship, _The Invisible Hand. _

"_Got his ship signal, master,"_ Anakin said as he flew past some vulture droids who buzzed by him.

"_Copy that, Anakin. Luke do you sense the Chancellor?" _ Obi-Wan's voice came over Luke's intercom. Luke then switched to his internal Com and said, _"No because the Dark Side is clouding my perceptions. How come I didn't have this much trouble on Endor?" _ He said mostly to himself.

"_Endor? You've been there. That's not to far from where the Bakuran revolt happened a year and a half ago. I'm impressed, Commander Skywalker," _Obi-Wan said.

"_I have a fix on the Chancellor's subspace beacon. He's on the Invisible Hand," _Luke said as he switched his sensors to the subspace beacon that the Chancellor wore.

"_Good. Going in," _Anakin said as they avoided most of the vulture droids and other flying droids the CIS through their way.

"_Well have you noticed the shields are still up?_" Came the voice of Obi-Wan over the intercom. Luke chuckled. He wished Han and Chewbacca could be here to see Obi-Wan in his prime.

"_Sorry master,"_ Anakin said as he turned his ship in a near 360 flip from left to right in front of Obi-Wan's damaged ship. He engaged his weapons and the shield's to the hanger bay dropped and the three Jedi starfighters swooped in and two of the Jedi's called upon the Force to flip out of their cockpits to dispatch the battle droids that were there with weapons in hand. Between Luke and Obi-Wan the battle droids stood no chance when faced with their lightsabers.

"Artoo, find the Chancellor's beacon and hurry!" Anakin said as more Battle droids were coming. At least there weren't any of the rolling battle droids called Droidekas in the hanger bay. He was grateful for that. The small astromech droid formerly owned by his wife Padme rolled over to a socket and plugged in and a holographic display of the ship appeared with a red dot blinking from atop a spire located at the rear of the ship.

"His beacon is coming from the top of that spire. Any ideas, Master Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You 2 go to the spire and rescue the chancellor and I'll take care of Grievous." Luke finally said reaching and tapping into the Force. The three Jedi nodded to one another and they were off. Luke watched his former master and his Father run off in the direction of the spire as they were on their way to Destiny.

_**To be continued..**_


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars: Into the past

(_Star Wars is copyrighted 1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd.)_

_Chapter 8: Anakin kills Count Dooku part 2_

_The Invisible Hand-_Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker walked cautiously toward where the Chancellor's homing beacon was resonating from. Luke had watched with earnest how Anakin and Obi-Wan had easily dispatched some of the skinny droids that the CIS used as part of its army. Luke and Anakin were supposed to go find General Grievous, but had instead decided to go help Obi-Wan find the Chancellor, hoping that finding Palpatine would bring to them Count Dooku, the political head of the CIS. And was also a Dark Lord Of The Sith.

The three Generals in the Clone wars stared at the chair that the Chancellor sat in. To Luke it reminded him ominously of the Emperor's throne on the 2nd Death Star where he nearly died at the hands of the Emperor if his father Darth Vader had not betrayed Palpatine and threw him down a generator shaft.

"Are You all right?" Anakin asked Palpatine as Obi-Wan and he approached. They then sensed a ripple in the Force. But it wasn't Luke. It was Count Dooku.

"Gentlemen, I welcome you aboard _The Invisible Hand_ and now I ask you to hand over your weapons. We mustn't make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor now would we?" Dooku who also went by the Sith Name Darth Tyrannus said igniting his Crimson blade.

"I don't think so," Luke said, igniting his lightsaber which shone a green color.

"Skywalker. I get two for the price of one," Dooku sneered, as he looked from Anakin to Luke.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met Dooku, and you won't get away," Anakin said igniting his own blade.

"Good. Double the pride, triple the fall. Now lay down your weapons before I am forced to kill you," Dooku said. The three Jedi, armed with the Force as their ally attacked Dooku without anger nor malice in their attack.

Dooku on the other hand, focused his attack mostly on _The Chosen One,_ for he sensed the instability in the young man's emotions.

"You have hate, you have anger, Young Skywalker. Why don't you use them to defeat me?" Dooku taunted as he deflected a blow.

"A Jedi never fights for attack but uses the Force purely for defense. Didn't they teach you that at the Jedi Temple Master Dooku?" Luke said as he joined in the attack. His Force perception the Force was clouded by the Dark Side. By the very man who was the Emperor, or would become the Emperor. Neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin knew it, But Luke did, having tasted the Powers of the Emperor before.

"No wonder you were chosen to aid your father. But you'll never know who sent you on this little errand, Skywalker" Dooku said as he attacked Luke using a Jensi move that he had been taught by the master swordsman of the Jedi Temple, Cin Drallig, but Luke being a much more powerful Jedi than either Obi-Wan or Anakin, simply backflipped from the attack.

"Dooku, I have faced the greatest Dark Lord of the Sith in my own time, and defeated him. Your powers are no match for mine. For I have tasted the Dark Side and returned to the light side a much better man because of it," Luke said as he used the Force to throw Dooku back into a wall. Obi-Wan attacked but was savagely kicked back by Dooku and then Dooku used the Force to lower a part of the stairs/ramp onto the Jedi Master. Anakin turned to look at Dooku with a look of rage and anger in his eyes. But the Dark Side would not touch him, he thought. I am battling to defeat a Dark Lord of the Sith, He thought to himself.

"Father, don't!" Luke said, but his cry was too late. Anakin was fully engulfed by the Dark Side's seductive power. His strength doubled as he attacked Dooku, forcing the fallen Jedi back to the chair where the Chancellor sat still handcuffed by a forcefield. Luke deactivated his lightsaber and could only stare at the man who was his father tap into that dangerous side of the Force that he himself tapped into to kneel before a cloned body of Palpatine. He had thought to use the Dark Side to defeat Sidious, but Luke had failed. He was rescued by his sister and her children, the first of the New Jedi Order in his own time.He had been restored to the light side by not the Force, but by love.

"Kill him, Anakin. Kill him now!" Said the voice of Chancellor Palpatine. Dooku stared at his secret master, at last knowing the treachery that is the basic tenement of the Sith.

"What have you done?" Luke silently asked his father. He wondered how Anakin could do this and yet still call himself a Jedi. He saw Anakin slice off the hands of Dooku and the Sith Lord's crimson blade flew to Anakin thanks to Anakin using the Force's recall ability. He held both blades over the fallen Jedi.

"Luke, do you want to know who ordered Qui-Gon to send you here?" Dooku asked as Luke came over.

The Sith Lord stared at his master one more time. Anakin did not understand, but Luke did.

_I have a really bad feeling about this,_ was Luke's thought as he stared into the face of Palpatine. He now understood.

_To be concluded..._


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars: Into The Past

Chapter 9: Epilogue

_Mustafar:_ Luke stared at both his mentor and his father fight on this which was supposed to be the Separatist Stronghold. Luke had realized with the killing of Mace Windu, leading member of the Jedi Council that Anakin Skywalker had given himself to the Dark Side of the Force. Obi-Wan Kenobi had discovered where Anakin had gone via Padme. Padme had not revealed it, so it had forced Obi-Wan to climb and stow away aboard her ship as she was going to see her secret husband. Luke had flown his Jedi Starfighter to Mustafar and flown in the wake of his Father's starfighter as Anakin, now known as Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith had deactivated the planet's defenses. Obi-Wan had watched Padme confront Anakin about him killing younglings in the Jedi Temple. He had confessed to doing everything he had done for her and even proclaimed that he would overthrow the Emperor, and make himself Emperor. Luke could do nothing but watch as Obi-Wan Kenobi had began to confront Anakin to try to get him to come back to the good side. But Anakin had, in his anger had removed his lightsaber to prepare himself for the battle with his former master and best friend. Luke could only watch as the two Jedi fought each other. Luke heard the silent voice of Obi-Wan's mentor Qui-Gon Jinn.

"_Luke, you must let them fight. Otherwise, Obi-Wan Kenobi will lose this war and not become Darth Vader as you know him in your time. Your father may have raw power, but Obi-Wan has the experience of a Jedi Master. Do not interfere with this battle. For if you do, then the timekeepers will win. Darth Vader must be burned as history records it and be given the bodysuit to protect the greatest treasure of the Sith"_ Qui-Gon Jinn said in his mind. Luke stared as the two Jedi were fighting with their lightsabers both calling upon the Force to help them in their battle against each other. Obi-wan fighting for the man Anakin had been, and Anakin fighting against what he perceived as corruption among the Jedi Knights. Luke had felt his own ability to call upon the Force diminished as his father's dark side ability along with Palpatine's own dark side powers clouding the perceptions of any Jedi still living.

"But what would happen if Father were to win?" Luke said. The voice in his head spoke again.

"_Then the universe would be ruled by a man who's unstable and would use the Force for his own good, not for the good of the Republic. Remember, He is the Chosen One, even when he reveals himself as your father. Do you remember how your sister saved you from the Dark Side's light? Well You did the same for Anakin on the second Death Star. What will save the Universe is not the tradition of the Jedi, or the Power of the Sith, but the love of a son for his Father. You must wait or else all will be lost," _Qui-Gon's voice trailed off in his mind as he remembered the part of the planet where his father would lose most of his body, except the cybernetic hand and a leg to an erupting volcano that was prone to erupting on this planet. Luke then walked back to his father's starfighter and saw R2.

"R2, can you help me access Anakin's ship log. I need to learn about the other Jedi if any are still left." Luke said. The astromech droid beeped a couple of lines when C3P0 came up.

"He says that there is a Holonet log entry for 'Order 66' on Master Anakin's ship com system. R2, come along we must help Miss Padme," C3P0 said. Luke nodded to the two droids and he activated the holographic net processor and inputted his security code given to him by the Jedi Council.

"Lord Vader, You must go to the Temple and wipe out every remaining Jedi or else there will be civil war without end. Then you must go to the Mustafar system and wipe out Nute Gunray and the rest of the Separatist leaders," Spoke a recorded video image of Lord Sidious. Anakin stared at him.

"What about the rest of the Jedi spread throughout the galaxy?" Vader asked.

"Their treachery will be dealt with. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy and we will have peace," Sidious said with a smile of satisfaction on his corrupted face, as the Dark Side that gave him his power was now slowly killing him.

_Damn,_ Luke said. He knew he must let Both Anakin and Obi-Wan fight or else history would be different...much different.

_To be Concluded.._


	10. Chapter 10

Star Wars: Into The Past

(_This story is rated M For mature. Star Wars is copyrighted 1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd & 20__th__ Century Fox)_

_Chapter 10: Epilogue Part II_

_Mustafar: _Luke watched Darth Vader's body become aflame as the lava caught his feet as he and Obi-Wan had fought for the most part for 2 hours. Obi-Wan had fought for the man Anakin had been, and Anakin had fought against the perceived evil that the Jedi Knights had become. He saw the sadness that flashed across Obi-Wan's bearded face. Luke could only stare in awe at the barely alive man that was his father.

"Obi-Wan we must help him," Luke said as he had seen Obi-Wan pick up the lightsaber that was his father's, which Obi-Wan would give him at the tender age of 20.

"There's no time! The Emperor is on his way. Palpatine will kill both you and I if we're here. He used the war to destroy the Jedi Order. We must count on you to rebuild the Jedi Order. Your Father will bring balance to the Force, although the balance will favor the dark side." Obi-Wan said. Luke shook his head.

"The Sith Order will die with the death of Palpatine years from now as the Jedi time Keepers have recorded near a planet called Endor. My nearly being killed by Lord Sidious will spark Anakin to spring forth from the darkness that is Darth Vader. I sense a nexus in the Force," Luke said as he saw a shuttle fly overhead.

"That would be the Emperor and the 501st division of the clone army. We must re board Senator Amadala's ship and escape before Palpatine discovers us," Obi-Wan said. Luke stared at his Father's lightsaber then his own.

"Your father would want you to have this," Obi-Wan said offering him the lightsaber. Luke shook his head no.

"Remember, Master Kenobi that I told you that I would receive this lightsaber 19 years from this point in time. Wait my master until later. For now, we must go," Luke said. They ran for the ship that was Luke's mother's ship and saw the two droids C3P0 and R2D2 carrying the body of Padme. Luke sighed.

"Master Obi-Wan we must leave," 3P0 said. Obi-Wan nodded and both Jedi Master boarded and Obi-Wan headed for the Captain's chair as Luke took Padme from the droids and C3P0 headed to the pilot's seat. Luke took her to the brief medical section of the ship.

"Mother, can you hear me?" Luke whispered. Padme opened her eyes and saw him.

"Is Anakin ok?" She asked. Luke shook his head.

"I could not save him, but I did do as instructed by the time keepers. You must rest, mother. You are pregnant and your life is fading fast. You know only this, that your husband gave himself to the Dark Side and the good man who was your husband is gone. It will be many years in the future before Anakin Skywalker will emerge from the Darkness back into the Light. You must hold on," Luke said. He saw the tears in her eyes.

"You must go back to where you were before the balance of time is shaken. Go my son," she said. She touched his cheek. Luke nodded and then nodded to R2.

"take care of her, R2. May The Force Be With You," Luke said as a time displacement portal opened and he stepped through.

_The End?_


End file.
